


When a Tragedy Becomes a Happy Ending

by deansperrie



Series: When a Tragedy Becomes a Happy Ending [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Minor Character Death, Murder, Phil's sad and Dan takes care of him, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, Well not really slow i'm impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's wife is murdered for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, leaving him and their daughter behind. Although married, he still lived with Dan, so Dan helps him raise the child and helps Phil through the tragedy.<br/>But what can possibly happen when Phil gains the feelings Dan's always had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy Strikes at Midnight

She didn't know how she ended up there, but she knew it wasn't going to end well.

All she wanted was to buy some formula and eggs, but finds herself stuck in witnessing another persons robbery and murder. She tried to go by unnoticed, but the man in the hooded jacket caught her, staring at her with teary unresolved eyes. She gulps, putting her hands up and surrendering, "Don't hurt me, please," She pleads, her heart plummeting as he points the firearm at her, tears welling in her blue eyes.

"You saw what I did. You'll call the police, I can't let you go free," He speaks, voice shaky

"I swear I won't tell, please! I have a baby girl at home, I have a husband and friend waiting for me at home! Don't do this!" She's sobbing by now, pleading, her heart beating a million times a second. 

He shakes his head, "I can't take your word. I'm sorry." 

That's when the gun goes off, and she sees her world go black. 

 

\---

 

"You think she was caught in traffic?" Dan asks as Phil walks around their house, worried about Genevieve

"For two hours?" Phil responds

Dan shrugs, a sleeping baby in her arms, "Maybe she ended up buying more than planned and is taking her time," 

Phil shakes his head, he knows her. She wouldn't go somewhere and take her time knowing Janie needs her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone chiming, fishing it out of his back pocket, only to see an unknown number. He looks at Dan, who nods at him to answer, readjusting Janie in his grip. Phil clicks the green answer button, placing the phone on his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Phil Lester?" A woman asks 

"Yes, this is he."

"We need you to report to Hugley Hospital immediately,"

"Is something wrong?" he asks quietly, dread filling his entire being

"There's been a shooting," She says, before promptly saying goodbye and hanging up.

Phil's phone slips out of his grip, and he collapses onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. Tears fill his eyes as he realizes what he's going to be told at the hospital, and what he's going to have to do, "Dan, get Janie ready to go. We have to go to the hospital," He pleads 

Dan's heart drops, and he disappears into Janie's room to change her out of her pajamas and into more suitable clothes, grabbing her diaper bag and finding Phil crying at the door. Dan's heart breaks, watching a person he cares more about than himself cry. Phil notices his prescence, sniffling and wiping away his tears, his car keys in his hand. He opens the door, leaving it open for Dan to walk out after.

\---

 

"My name is Phil Lester, I got a call about a shooting?" Phil speaks to the receptionist, who's smile drops as he explains

"I can't tell you much, but those police over there can." She says somberly 

Phil looks over at Dan, who's wearing a grief-stricken face. They make their way to the two cops standing talking to a doctor, who take notice of them, "Can we help you?" 

"I'm Phil Lester, that's Dan Howell, and that's Janie Lester," Phil introduces

"Are you kin of Genevieve Collins?" 

"I'm her husband, and Dan's our best friend," Phil explains, "What's going on?" 

The look that becomes painted on their faces only prove his assumptions, "Genevieve was caught in a robbery and murder outside of Tesco. She was seen leaving the store with formula, and witnessed James Threeves rob a middle-aged woman and then kill her. James saw Genevieve as she tried to leave, and he shot her." The male cop explains

Phil hears Dan's choked sob, and moves his arm around the crying boy, trying to stay stone-faced, "Is she okay?" 

"Phil...Genevieve didn't make it. She was dead upon arrival to the emergency unit. She was shot in her chest, and the bullet severed an artery. The bullet went straight through her." 

Phil's heart shatters, and he bursts into tears, "Did she suffer?" He asks, shaking

"She bled to death. I'm not sure if she suffered, but it was a shorter death." 

The woman speaks up, "I am so sorry for your loss. We were on the way and had no idea she was there. We are so sorry," 

Phil nods, letting the two cops walk away. Janie's watching curiously as Phil collapses into Dan's arms, sobbing in his t-shirt. Phil feels Dan's tears seep through his shirt, and he clings to him like a monkey. They cry in the middle of the emergency waiting room, aware of the sad eyes on them. Janie whines as Phil gets her arm wet, moving his head off Dan's shoulder as he looks at his daughter, a spitting image of Genevieve. 

"Bwah," She whimpers, seemingly sensing something was wrong.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He whispers

 

\----

 

"It should've fucking been me! I should've been the one leaving for the formula, then maybe she'd still be here and Janie would still have a mother!" Phil sobs, yelling at Dan

"If it were you then Janie wouldn't have a father. Don't you ever say that again. Genevieve didn't know what was going to happen, none of us did!" Dan cries back, his heart aching for his best friend 

"She'd still be alive if she didn't go," Phil whispers brokenly, collapsing into a heap on Dan's bed, "She's gone Dan, what am I supposed to do?" 

Dan sighs sadly, sitting beside Phil and wrapping his arms around him, cradling his head as Phil's body is overcome with sobs. He rubs his back, his hand bouncing with the violentness of the cries. Phil hiccups and chokes, letting out heart-breaking wails. Dan lets him cry, until Phil's body becomes slack against him, and his breathing clears. Dan realizes the man is asleep, laying him back on his bed. Dan removes his shoulders and places the blankets over him, moving to sleep on the floor when he feels a hand grab his arm.

"Please don't leave me," Phil whimpers, and Dan's heart breaks for the millionth time that day.

"I'd never," He responds, moving to lay beside Phil in bed, letting Phil cuddle close to him as they sleep back to chest, Phil's tears still staining his back as he cries himself back to sleep. 

Dan lays in bed for at least ten minutes, sobbing into his hand. Genevieve was nothing but amazing when Phil met her, and Dan could never hate her, even when he loved Phil himself. He knew what she meant for Phil was genuine, and that girl literally had no mean bone in her body. She was a complete sweetheart, and she even knew of Dan's feelings for her boyfriend at the time, and all she did was smiled and held him, and said if anything were to happen to her, she hopes Phil would come to love him back, because she knew Dan could care for him like she did. She became a sister to him, a sister he wanted. 

When she found out she was pregnant, Dan was happy for them. Dan knew Phil wanted to be a father, and now it was happening. He was only sad because it wasn't with him. The two got married, and Genevieve delivered Janie in August. It was now October, and he never expected to lose her. His heart hurt, because he lost a sister, and he loved her. His heart also hurt for Phil, because he knew he was suffering, losing his lover. And his heart hurt the most for Janie, who was merely 3 months, and would never remember how much Genevieve loved her. All she'd have would be their stories and pictures. 

The hardest day of his life came to a close as he slipped into sleep. 

 

soooo.

continue or nah

thank you for reading xoxo


	2. Telling Family Was Harder Than it Seemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: 
> 
> ive played around with the ages, and in this story Phil is only 26, although it is NOT based in 2013. Dan is 22.

(Phil's POV)

Waking up the next morning after losing Genevieve was the hardest thing I've ever done. Getting out of bed was a task, a task I didn't want to do. I felt heavy, numb, broken. How am I supposed to live knowing the mother of my daughter is gone? Taken from me in such a horrible way? Did she suffer? Did she die quickly? Did she try and run? Did she try and plead? Or was she caught off guard? She was left to die on that sidewalk, she was left to be found by a bystander.

Genevieve was 23, she wasn't meant to die so young. She had her dreams come true, she was married with a baby. She'd always wanted to be a mum, and she finally had it. She was supposed to be here to watch Janie grow up and potentially give Janie a sibling. She was supposed to be here with me, not lying on a metal bed inside the morgue at the hospital. She was meant to be in the kitchen, doing what she always did even when she didn't need to, making the entire house breakfast. She would never let me do it, she said she wanted everyone to rest up for a big meal. 

It dawned on me that I was going to have to tell my family, her family, and the fans...How the fuck am I supposed to explain to everyone that my beloved was dead? Murdered in cold blood? I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't on the news. It's news-worthy when there's a killer on the loose. I haven't checked social media since the call, and neither had Dan, since I wasn't getting any notifications. Speaking of Dan, he was sleeping soundly beside me, his mind away from the dreadful reality of life. 

I heard a whimper from the hallway, and I carefully got out of Dan's bed, trying not to wake him as I slipped out of the room, down the hall to Janie's nursery. When Genevieve got pregnant, we all moved to a 3 bedroom 3 bathroom house, Dan coming with us because neither Genevieve or I could make him move out. He was my best friend, and Genevieve saw him as a younger brother. 

The whimpers got louder as I opened the door, finding the baby girl kicking her legs, "What's the matter?" I coo, throwing away all my sadness as she glanced up at me and whines, "Are you hungry?" 

I scoop her up, taking her down the hall into the kitchen, where I grab her bottle and formula, my heart quietly breaking as I see the familiar can of formula the police let me take home sitting on the counter. I doubted I'd ever use it, because it was tainted by her death, but I leave it alone, turning my attention back to Janie, popping the bottle in her mouth and letting her eat. I make my way back to Dan's room, sitting on the floor and feeding Janie as Dan sleeps.

I never imagined losing Genevieve, and as my best friend slept soundly, I realized I could even lose him one day. I really thought he'd abandon me after I told him about marrying Genevieve, but he stayed by my side, because best friends support one another. And after 2012, my fear of losing him because greater. That was the hardest year of our friendship, because Dan wouldn't own up to his feelings, while I was open. Not even three months after we made up, I met Genevieve, and thought my life could get better because I had gotten my best friend back and a potential girlfriend. Our friendship was still rocky throughout 2013, but eventually we went back to our old selves. 

I never would've expected that 3 years later I'd be widowed by 26. 

I decided to get on Facebook, realizing it was a big mistake, as the headlining article was: 

"Woman murdered outside TESCO, connected to YouTube star?

Last night, a young woman was murdered outside of Tesco at 11:50pm. The woman had witnessed a fatal armed robbery, and the robber shot her to keep her quiet about who he was and what he saw. While that worked, because he hasn't been caught, two lives were lost. 40 year old Margaret Carlisle was the first victim, whom was robbed of her money and was shot in the head. Paramedics stated she had been dead for 30 minutes before police arrived.   
23 year old Genevieve Collins-Lester was the second victim, who was seen leaving Tesco around 11:40pm by the cashier inside. She witnessed the robbery of Carlisle, and the robber--who's name has not been released to the public--caught her and shot her in the chest, severing a main artery, sources say. Lester was pronounced dead upon arrival to Hugley Hospital in London. Paramedics said there was nothing they could do to save her, as she bled for 15 minutes before paramedics arrived on the scene. Those precious 15 minutes sent Lester into unconsciousness, and although she regained consciousness on the ambulance, they couldn't stop the bleeding fast enough to keep her alive. Lester was revived once by CPR, but soon slipped back into unconsciousness and was unable to be revived again. She was pronounced dead at 12:46am, almost an hour since her shooting.   
Her autopsy has not been released, and might not be under the discretion of her family.   
Genevieve Collins-Lester was married to British YouTube star Phil Lester, better known as AmazingPhil. The two met in January of 2013 and were married in October of 2015. Collins-Lester delivered their first daughter, Janie Rose Lester, in August of 2016. The three lived with Phil's best friend and fellow YouTube star, Dan Howell, better known as danisnotonfire. Phil met Dan in 2009, and have been friends ever since. Although there was skepticism that Howell and Lester were in a sexual relationship, the two squashed that rumor in 2012, after Howell went on a rage on social media, and again when Phil announced he was dating Genevieve..."

I closed the browser and decided it was time to tell the family before they found out on social media. I dialed Genevieve's mom, waiting for the woman to answer. Janie was fast asleep, and I decided to move her beside Dan, who woke up briefly to cradle her. I leave to the kitchen, hearing Gen's mom speak,

"Hi Phil!" She says cheerily

"Hello," I respond

"What's wrong?" She demands by the tone of my voice

"Janelle...Genevieve's dead," 

The line goes quiet for a few minutes, before I hear heartwrenching sobs on the other line. My eyes water as she sobs, and I hear Gen's dad speak up. After Janelle wails that she's dead, I hear her dad start to weep as well, and I let the tears fall. We all cry for a moment, before Janelle sniffles, "Phil, love," 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want us to come down?" She asks

"Please, I need help planning the..." I break off in a sob, and I hear her coo

"I know, I know. We'll be there soon. We love you," She speaks, voice fresh with tears

I hang up, and start going down the list, listening to sobs and desperate pleas of why. I didn't have an answer, but I wanted one. Finally, I was left to my parents, and I knew I could let it all out with them. Mum picks up, and her voice deflates at the tone of my answer and my not-so-silent sniffles, "What's going on?"

"Mum, shes dead. Genny's dead," I sob

"What?" She cries

"She was murdered last night," I cry, "She's dead and I don't know what to do!" 

I hear her sniffle, but she moves past, "Baby, try and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick," She instructs

"How can I be calm when the love of my life was taken from me? What am I supposed to do now? Janie has no mom anymore, and Dan is gonna get sick of me eventually," I whimper

"He's never going to be sick of you, your his best friend, and he loves you. He cared about Genevieve too, and he will mourn with you as well. I'm so sorry, baby," 

I couldn't answer. 

 

(Dan's POV)

 

My sleep was interrupted by Phil's loud sobs, and my heart cracks a bit. I leave Genevieve on the bed, cuddled against a pillow so she couldn't roll off, and pad down the hall quietly, listening to him cry to his mum. I wait behind the doorway to the kitchen, eavesdropping, feeling my own tears start to form. Hearing him cry and question himself destroyed me.

"..Dan's gonna get sick of me eventually," he whimpers quietly, sounding so defeated.

He's quiet, before he whispers a goodbye. I make my appearance known, saying, "I could never get sick of you. Now come over here and let me hug you." I demand

He jumps, his bloodshot eyes focusing on me. He slowly makes his way to me, laying his head on my shoulder and sobbing. I tie my hands around his back, letting one hand rest on the back of his head. I can feel his tears drip down my bare arm, and I tighten my grip as he lets out a deafening wail. He hiccups, whispering, "I don't know how to plan a funeral," 

"We'll get through it together. You aren't alone," I reassure

This was going to be a hard few months.


End file.
